


Surprise

by hachigou



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachigou/pseuds/hachigou
Summary: Agent 8 wants a little more from Agent 3 than the Inkling can give him.
Relationships: Agent 3 & Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I forgot about; I have a lot of unfinished ones.

When Eight first moved in with Three to his apartment, it took Three a bit of getting used to before he was comfortable with Eight’s… habits.

It wasn’t long after they began sharing a living space that they became romantically involved with one another, but Three wasn’t quite prepared for the Octoling’s unusually high libido. He had been with several partners in the past, both male and female, but he had never been with one who was as high maintenance as Eight in that regard.

As the Octoling was still unacquainted with the customs of Inkling culture and surface modesty in general, the younger agent never really had much of a problem with satisfying his needs in their living space whenever he felt like it… It didn’t help that Eight only began to understand that it was not quite the ‘norm’ until repeatedly seeing Three’s flustered reaction to finding him touching himself in a place that was not his own bedroom.

If anything, Three was just glad that the other had the sense to not do something like that in public as well, and he certainly didn’t want to be the one to have a ‘talk’ with the Octoling...

Eventually, though, Three was more than happy to allow the Octoling to touch himself next to him wherever they were in their apartment together. He understood that he couldn’t always give what the other needed; Three had a hard time physically keeping up with Eight’s desires, but he put his mouth and fingers to use when he could. 

Although it was strange to him at first, he found it oddly cute how the octopus would just begin mindlessly touching himself while they were watching a movie or scrolling through their phones. At any given moment, he could look over and probably see him with his hand idling in between his legs for whatever reason, his facial expression not even remotely conveying anything seductive to the Inkling if he were to look back.

At this point, the only way Three would realize what the other was doing was when he heard his breaths becoming shorter, or if a small moan wild escape from his lips. Other than that, Eight was relatively discreet, but not in any way ashamed.

For as high as his sex drive was, Eight was rarely the one to actually initiate. Sure, he’d be the one to just start masturbating in front of the other regardless of whether or not the Inkling joined him, but it was typically up to Three for deciding whether or not it escalated. Of course, the Inkling was happy to give him more than just a hand from time to time. 

On one such occasion, after he had taken notice of the Octoling touching himself next to him in bed while Three was reading, he felt it was far too difficult to ignore the sounds he was making.

The Octoling’s eyes were closed and the covers were pulled up to just below his chest, but judging by his facial expression and the way his body was moving against the sheets, it wasn’t difficult to guess what he was doing to himself under the covers. It seemed like he was listening to music too, as he had the small buds pressed to his rounded ears and was quietly humming along occasionally.

Eight’s face was angled towards him, and Three admired the look of pleasure plastered on it as the Octoling rhythmically pushed his fingers in and out of himself while breathing quietly.

He couldn’t help but want to touch himself as well at the sight. He was already in nothing but his boxers, so he slowly reached a hand down to rub himself through the material as he stared at the other’s face. He was just so cute…

“...Need some help?” He finally asked with a small smile as he gently tugged one of the Octoling’s ear buds away to get his attention.

Eight slightly jumped and opened his eye, not knowing that Three had been aware of what he was up to. He slowly withdrew his fingers from himself and nodded up at Three without hesitation, seeing that the Inkling had already gotten hard from watching him.

Three pulled the covers to the side to find that the other’s shorts were nowhere to be found. Eight’s loose sweatshirt still clung to him, though it was bunched up to his chest. He then placed his book on the nightstand and went to position himself over Eight, before leaning down to press kisses against his mouth. 

Eight eagerly returned the gesture, placing his hands on the other’s bare chest and tilting his head upwards into the embrace with parted lips. He could feel Three’s arousal pressing up against him through the Inkling’s shorts, and he was excited for them to come off. He moved his hands to tug them off for him, hearing the quiet hiss from Three as his skin made contact with the cool air.

Not wasting any time afterwards, Three angled himself against Eight and began to push himself inside, not particularly worried about needing to start off gently. Eight stayed still as he took the other’s length, his breathing slow and steady. A soft sigh escaped his mouth, satisfied with the warmth coming from Three.

They eventually fell into a steady pace, their hushed breaths filling the otherwise quiet room. Three always enjoyed slow and intimate moments with the Octoling such as these... He pressed a slow, deep kiss onto the other’s lips, wishing the moment could last an eternity.

Not to his surprise, though, that pace did not last for long. He could feel Eight beginning to squirm beneath him, the younger agent pressing his body up against his own and biting his lip as he did. Three started to increase his pace in response, but that only seemed to make Eight want more from him.

“...Harder,” Eight breathed, bringing his hands up and digging his claws into the Inkling’s neck as he rolled his hips up into Three’s in rhythm.

Three wordlessly panted in response, thrusting into the younger agent about as hard as he could. He winced in slight pain at the sensation of Eight’s claws sinking harshly into his skin, trying to increase his pace more to satisfy the Octoling’s demands.

“Harder,” Eight whispered again while maintaining eye contact with Three, grinding his teeth together as he craved more and more of the feeling he was being given.

“Eight…” Three whispered back, sweat dripping from his face onto the other’s as he looked down at him, “...I-I can’t.”

Eight bit his lip and tilted his head upwards, shutting his eyes in frustration with a groan as the Inkling continued to rock his body back and forth. He cursed under his breath, wishing Three would just do what he asked him to for once… He recalled the countless times he had requested that the Inkling be rougher with him, but Three was often far too gentle to give Eight what he really wanted.

He opened his eyes a few moments later, both irises darkened with desire as they locked onto the Inkling again.

“Stop moving.”

Out of breath, Three ceased his fast-paced movements and looked down at the Octoling in confusion, wondering why he suddenly wanted the opposite of what he had been asking for just a moment prior. He slowly pulled out of him, still supporting himself with his hands positioned by either side of Eight’s body.

“...W...why—“

Before Three could finish his question, the Inkling felt the younger agent’s hands tightly gripping his shoulders. A startled noise escaped from him as the Octoling easily shoved him over onto his back so that Eight was above him, straddling Three’s hips with his own. The Inkling’s legs flailed against the sheets for a moment as he attempted to recover.

Three looked up at him in surprise, able to see the anticipation flickering clearly behind his pale irises. He licked at his suddenly dry lips and opened his mouth to speak, but a strangled groan came out instead as Eight suddenly pushed himself down on his length.

Eight shuddered and closed his eyes, letting out a quiet moan as he began to rock his hips against Three. He could feel the Inkling’s member twitching much deeper inside of him than he had before, and it felt far better now that he was in control of the pace.

It took a few moments before Three had gotten over the shock of Eight flipping him over without warning to ride him, but he eventually brought his hands to the Eight’s hips and gripped them tightly as the Octoling bounced on top of him.

“Grab me harder,” Eight breathed, biting his lip at the sensation of Three’s fingers digging into his skin as his moans grew louder. He intertwined his hand over Three’s and pressed down, encouraging him to use his nails on him.

The Inkling let out a shaky breath as he complied without thought, starting to feel a bit dizzy from the way Eight was using him. He sunk his nails deeper into the other’s soft flesh to the point where he was sure it had to be bringing the Octoling discomfort, but Eight’s reactions said otherwise.

Three looked up at him as Eight panted; he seemed like he was entirely lost in the sensations. He found it exciting how the Octoling had suddenly gained the desire to use his body for his own pleasure.

“Yes...J-just like that… Ah…” Eight spoke quietly, almost as if he were whispering to himself. With his eyes still closed, he bit his lip again and began grinding down against Three even harder, if that was even possible. 

“W-wait...S-slow down, Eight, you’re gonna make me cum...” Three breathed, clearly struggling to keep up with the other’s pace.

Eight suddenly leaned forward to whisper in his ear, his voice heavy and hushed, only uneven from his own bouncing. “If you cum before I do, I’ll make you pleasure me until I cum, too.”

Three bit his lip and stifled a whine, wondering why on earth Eight would frame something as hot as that as a threat, of all things. The thought alone of Eight pushing Three’s head down in between his legs was nearly enough to send him over the edge, but he held his breath and kept it together for the sake of wanting to allow the Octoling to get off first.

After a brief period of time, Three could finally sense the growing erraticity in Eight’s movements. 

“I-I’m going to cum,” Eight whispered, hardly giving Three time to react before the familiar sensation surged through him.

He threw his head back with a loud gasp, convulsing around Three’s length while the Inkling gripped him tighter. He continued to gyrate his hips throughout even while he began to feel overstimulated, letting out a quiet sigh of relief as his cum spilled onto the older agent’s stomach.

Soon after, he let himself fall forward against Three’s chest, resting his head there as he panted quietly.

Agent 3 was still hard inside of him, and the Inkling gently pressed his hands down on Eight hips, slowly penetrating him while being mindful of his sensitivity. Eight weakly continued to move his hips in time with Three’s hands at a far less feverish pace—he was satisfied that he was able to get off in the way that he wanted to, and did not really care what Three wanted to do to him. He simply closed his eyes and continued to enjoy the warmth.

Three eventually reached his climax as well, gripping Eight’s hips tighter for a moment while his length throbbed inside of him. He threw his head back as well, taken aback by the intensity as Eight slowly grinded against him throughout.

A few moments later, he opened his eyes in a slight daze, still trying to process what had happened.

“...That was really fucking hot,” he whispered to Eight in a breathless tone, mindlessly rubbing the red marks he had unintentionally left on the other’s thighs.

Eight stifled a quiet laugh and squirmed, still out of breath and recovering himself. He lifted his head to look at Three as he spoke.

“...S-sorry, I didn’t mean to become so aggressive... I just... really wanted to feel it today…” He propped himself up before placing a hand on his lower stomach and pressing down, still able to feel the warmth from Three pooling inside of him.

Three smiled and propped himself up on his elbow, stroking the corner of the Octoling’s mouth with his thumb. “I just told you it was hot, why are you apologizing?”

“I don’t know... I just surprised myself.” Suddenly, a wave of embarrassment rushed through him as he recalled what he had said to Three in the heat of the moment. He could feel his cheeks flushing, and he leaned forward to hide his face against the Inkling’s chest again.

Three chuckled quietly and stroked the Octoling’s small back tentacles, responding in a soft tone by his ear.

“You surprised me too, but I wouldn’t mind if you did that more often.”

He only received light snoring in response—Eight had fallen fast asleep in his arms in a matter of seconds.


End file.
